This invention relates to wheelchairs and in particular to electrically driven wheelchairs.
Electrically driven wheelchairs wherein either a pair of front wheels or a pair of rear wheels is electrically driven are well known.
For satisfactory operation it is necessary in such known wheelchairs to maintain the ground engaging contact of both driven wheels. As a result, while the known two wheel drive wheelchairs perform well on smooth surfaces, problems can arise on uneven surfaces such as encountered for "off the road" use, for example on grass.
Additionally, the known two wheel drive wheelchairs are not well suited to overcome obstacles of limited height such as kerb stones and this further restricts the use of the wheelchair.